1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors for shafts and cables, and in particular to an improved electrical connector for a threaded shaft for an electrical transformer or other electrical component.
2. Technical Background
Electrical connectors are commonly employed to connect electrical components, for example, a power transformer, to cables, bushings, and shafts in electrical systems. In a typical electrical power distribution system, a transformer is commonly used to step down a higher voltage to a lower voltage that is more compatible with consumer electrical needs. By stepping down the voltage, power loss is minimized as electricity is delivered over power lines and the like. A transformer typically includes an output conductor in the form of a threaded stud. The threaded stud conductor is then connected to a plurality of individual electrical conductors by a transformer stud connector. In such cases, the transformer stud connectors are typically connected to the threaded stud conductor by either a screw-on threaded connection or a more convenient slip-fit connection.
A typical screw-on connector includes a stud receiving passageway having a threaded, annular shape that extends into a body of the connector. In operation, the threaded stud conductor of the transformer or other electrical component is screwed into the conductor receiving passageway by rotating the connector relative to the stud conductor. Once the threaded stud is inserted to a desired degree into the connector, a locknut that is threadably disposed on the stud is tightened against the connector body to fix the orientation of the connector body to the stud. The connector body also typically includes a plurality of conductor receiving passageways and a plurality of corresponding fastener receiving passageways. Each of the fastener passageways is connected to the corresponding conductor receiving passageways to allow a fastener, for example, a set screw or the like, to be advanced through the fastener passageway and bear against the conductor to lock it in place.
Typical slip-fit connectors include a connector passageway that extends into a body of the connector and is sized slightly larger than the threaded stud connector of the transformer to facilitate insertion thereof. The connector also includes one or more threaded locking fastener passageways disposed in the connector body. Each of the fastener passageways is oriented transverse to and connects with the connector passageway. A locking fastener, for example, a set screw or the like, is then inserted into each of the fastener passageways and threadably advanced into the connector body until the fasteners contact and bear against the threaded stud connector to lock the connector in place and achieve an electrical connection to the transformer stud.